Morphologic and immunohistochemical studies were made of open lung biopsies from patients with histiocytosis X in order to detect the histiocytosis X cells that are typical of this disorder. These cells were specifically labeled by OKT6 monoclonal antibody and by antibodies against S-100 protein. The diagnostic applications of these techniques are discussed in detail.